Gannon X: THE ULTIMATE BRAWL!!!
Gannon X: THE ULTIMATE BRAWL (!!!) is a fighting game for Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox Portable, PS3, PS Vita, DS, 3DS, & DSN. Gameplay The game is a "Super Smash Bros."-like game, in which up to four players can battle each other using characters from various franchises (Ex. Plants Vs Zombies, Uglydolls, The Amazing World of Gumball, etc.) . Like "Super Smash Bros.", players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Like "Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale", Other "Gannon X" Games, & "Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion", players damage other players to receive "Power Gems" that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Earning enough power allows players to use there super moves which can be used to defeat opponents. Characters Gannon X (Includes other characters) *Gannon *Bannon (aka Fake Gannon) *El Fua *The Freakout Kid *Krogzilla *Werid Al Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Waddle Dee Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Ami *Yumi Yoshi *Yoshi *Birdo *Baby Yoshi Mega Jump/Mega Run *Redford *Bluto *Rosie *Pepper The Amazing World Of Gumball *Gumball *Darwin U.B. Funky *U.B. *Deuce *Twinx *Wags *Scratch *Nuke Pokemon *Pichu *Phanpy *Tepig Angry Birds *Red Bird *Blue Bird *Yellow Bird Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Uglydolls *Wage *Babo *Mr. Kasoogi Dead Rising *Frank West Plants Vs Zombies *Peashooter *Sunflower *Squash *Catail *Zombie *Disco Zombie *Conhead Zombie *Bungee Zombie Wall-E *Wall-E *Eve Reagular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips *Muscle Man Dexter's Lab *Deedee ASDF *ASDF Dude Annoying Orange *Annoying Orange Disney BLAM! *Donald Duck *Goofy Yoohoo & Friends *Yoohoo *Pamme *Roodee *Chewoo *Lemme Club Penguin *Babo66 *Explorer 767 *Rookie *Gary The Gadget Guy *Extreme Penguin *Sensei Super Mario Bros. *Mario *Luigi Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Stick Figures without Brains *Stick Figures LittleBigPlanet *Sackboy Gogos Crazy Bones *Mosh The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Uncharted *Nathan Drake M&M's *Red & Yellow M&M Happy Feet *Erik White Fang & Hansel *White Fang & Hansel Happy Tree Friends *Cuddles Weasel Town *Dipster & Haunches Klay World *Klay Person Stick Boyz *Blue *Red *Green Dispicable Me *Gru *Minion Skylanders *Trigger Happy The Badger Song *Badger De Blob *De Blob The Mr. Men Show *Mr. Happy *Mr. Bounce *Mr. Strong *Mr. Bump Peanuts *Snoopy *Woodstock Final Fantasy *Black Mage Stages *All-Star Battlefeild *Melgotic City/The Axiom *The Bar *Stephan's Room *Big Dogs *Bowling Alley *Green Greens *White Wafers/Kookee's Home *Rock Concert *Big City/Octonauts Place *Yoshi's Island *Obstacle Course/Minion Games *Sunshine Glade *Tropical Shore/Cove *Gumball's House *School Hallways/Angry Birds Level 13-14 More to come..... Category:Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games